Mako-class light corvette
CMA Navy |class before= |class after= |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building= |total ships planned= |total ships completed= |total ships cancelled= |total ships active=228 |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Picket corvette |length=150 metres (492 ft) |width=46 metres (150 ft) |height=51 metres (167 ft) |mass=21,150 metric tons |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=* Starfire-II (2 primary, 1 secondary) *PGM's Regent-32 (3) *Vectoring drives (14) |slipspace drive=0KB Karman 13A |slipspace speed=2.6 lightyears/day |poweroutput= |power=*Hanley-Messer's Mark II/d DFRs (1) *Series-IX Red Dwarf fusion reactors (2) |shield gen= |hull=*15-30 centimetres of |sensor=*24RSS LIDAR/RADAR arrays |target= |navigation=*Manual piloting *UNA-uplinked navigation computer |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=Initial Armament: *M708 Cobra naval coilguns (2) *M58 Archer missile pods (4 pods of 30 missiles) *M870 "Rampart" 50mm point defence guns (4) 2525 refit: *M37 "Suppressor" 279mm naval autocannons (2) *M870 "Rampart" 50mm point defence guns (4) *M58 "Archer" missile pods (2 pods of 30 missiles) *M81 Wasp missile pods (4 pods of 50 missiles) |complement=Standard configuration: * (2 squads of 13 men) * or SKT-7 boarding craft (1) * (12) Planetary support configuration : *UNSC Marines (2 squads of 13 men) * (2) * (3) * (6) Carrier configuration : * (8) *UNSC Marines (1 squad of 13 men) |crew=38 sailors |skeleton=*8 sailors *1 |passengers= |capacity= |consumables=*Fully stocked: 3 months *Emergency supplies: 4 days |othersystems= |era=* * |role=*Anti-fighter support *Planetary/system control *Escort *Interdiction *Defence *Patrol |notes= }} The ( : FS) is a classification of light warships that were formerly utilised by the . Manufactured by the Reyes-McLees Corporation in an effort to break into the military production market, the Mako is a lightweight vessel that is marketed towards colonial defence fleets. A generalist vessel, the corvette is intended for all colonial defence and border-patrol operations, from buoy tending and import checks to deep-space rescue and pirate deterrence. While it was smallest ship of it's day to be outfitted with a reliable slipspace drive and features an unusually-sturdy frame for it's size, the Mako's modest weapon count ensures that these warships must be deployed in groups to take down threatening opponents. First introduced in during the birthing years of the , the Mako would find success in government navies as the civil war expanded in scope. Deployed in groups of three or in support of a larger ship, the corvettes would participate in major anti-piracy and counter-terrorism operations, with its capabilities leading to many UNSC crewmen enjoying their service aboard them. However, dozens if not hundreds of Mako''s would find themselves hijacked by rebel boarding parties, with their effectiveness ironically being used to escalate the war. As they were extensively used by prominent organisations such as the rebels of , the Free Commonwealth of Falkirk and the Wealthian insurrectionists, they became far better known as a rebel ship. In response, the would phase out the ''Mako in favour of larger frigates, stationing them further away from conflict zones. Production would slow until finally its plaguing issues would lead to the UNSC scheduling the entire class' decommission by . Fortunately, the corvettes would escape this fate upon the discovery of the , which forced the UNSC to utilise every available ship in its war for survival. Pressed as a stop-gap solution against their swarms of strikecraft, the Mako would exceed all expectations by gunning down entire squadrons of in moments. Surprised by the ability of such an old ship, a new modernised block would be ordered by the UNSC optimised specifically for anti-fighter operations. They would serve in many battles of the , from all the way up to the . While serving faithfully in the war, they would fail to make a difference, and production would stop after in favour of addition instead. Only some stubborn independent shipyards would continue building the corvettes, and they found use in private fleets long after official support was cut. __TOC__ Layout Exterior Interior Specifications Propulsion Armament Armour and Superstructural Supports Reactor Sensors Countermeasures Variants Role Operational History Ships of the Line Trivia *This article is inspired by the ship of the same name which appears in the mod "Sins of the Prophets". Category:Corvette classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes Category:Gaelic Saga